Clouds Denial
by Shadow-of-what
Summary: Denzel Wants Things that Cloud Doesn't Want To Give.
1. Testing

Enjoy, I'm pritty sure im one of the first on this site. Heh Heh. Evil

~*~

"Denzel I'm fine."

"Well forgive me for not thinking so." He looked at Clouds midriff that was barely healed, another scar.

"I'll be up in a day or so." Cloud said and felt Denzel lie down beside him running his hand over the fighter's chest. "W-What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well where am I supposed to sleep, you've nicked my bed." Denzel said with a hint of deviousness in his voice. "Besides, I wouldn't want you getting cold."

"Sleep in mine, I've told you before..." Cloud wasn't able to finish as Denzel rolled ontop of him avoiding the injury pressing his fingers to Clouds lips.

"And I've told _you_ before." He said. "Whatever came out when you were drunk may have been an accident but there was something behind it."

Cloud pushed his hand away feeling every part of him tense with the weight around his hips and the image of Denzel's shoulders as he leaned over him.

"Your sixteen, I'm like your father." Cloud said.

"So it's not that you don't want to."

"I-I can't."

The boy looked down at him knowing that even in his weakened form Cloud could have pushed him off by now if he would have wanted to.

"Are you saying you don't feel this?" He lent down and kissed Clouds neck biting slightly on his flesh, that was where his pressure point was.

"Denzel..."

Cloud let the sentence go; the sixteen-year-old had him there. He couldn't deny that having his lips anywhere near his skin made him want to slam the boy into a wall and keep him there until he felt satisfied.

"And this..."

Cloud closed his eyes tensing his body waiting for the inevitable touch of something sensitive arching his back when he kissed below the bandage but just above his waistband running his tongue over Clouds skin pulling down his pants a fraction, enough to show some pubic hair.

"Denzel stop... Please." Cloud pleaded and then both of them went silent as a door banged downstairs. Denzel knew he had twenty seconds to do with what he would and pushed himself back up capturing Clouds lips with his own rubbing his crotch with the hand which wasn't holding him up. Then he pulled away and went out saying.

"Goodnight Cloud." With the most innocent expression on his face hugging Tifa on the way to Clouds bedroom where he lay down and stroked himself until he orgasmed, his face buried in the smell of Clouds pillow.

~*~

"Right, Denzel. " Tifa said hands on hips. "I'm leaving you in charge, make sure that _he_ doesn't get out of bed."

"Will do." Denzel said with a smile that turned evil as soon as she'd closed the door. He made his way slowly upstairs relishing the thought of making Cloud squirm like he had last night.

When he got there he found that Cloud was already halfway down the hall with his arm around his midriff. He decided he would lull him into a false sense of security.

"Do you want some help downstairs?" he asked.

Cloud looked at him suspiciously. "You're not fooling me."

"Look." Denzel said summoning up every last shred of dignity he had. "I'm not going to try anything."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, still apprehensive. "I'll get down there on my own." He was surprisingly fast for an injured man and managed to walk down the stairs unaided. After that Denzel put one arm around his waist rubbing at his hip slightly slipping his middle finger beneath the blonds waistband sneakily before lowering him onto the couch.

Cloud removed Denzel's hand and turned to him.

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not going to have sex with you. Your too young..." Before he could even start on his list of things wrong with letting his head, pelvis or any other region get close to Denzel it happened. The one thing that would keep Cloud second guessing his own limits for the next two years, the one thing that made him snap.

Denzel took Clouds hand and not touching him anywhere else but there and lifting the waistband of his tracksuit pants put it on his hot, half hard shaft. Cloud couldn't look away from his eyes keeping his hand utterly still. Denzel took his out and just left Clouds cool hand on his member, not trying to thrust into his hand or move it, just sitting. He had enough self control not to move a muscle.

"What are you trying to prove?" Cloud asked.

Denzel straddled clouds knees changing his hand position so it stayed where it was. He lent close, till their lips were millimetres apart. Cloud almost wanted him to kiss him to get the suspense over with, he closed his eyes. Denzel leaned over and whispered in his ear making his grip tighten inside the younger ones pants.

"I have enough self control to wait you out, until you can't take it anymore and _you_ come for _me._"

With that Denzel got off Cloud and went outside starting up his Bike and going to a 24 club to get laid.

~*~

The day of Denzel's 18th Birthday.

~*~

Cloud flinched as someone's hand ghosted across his hip and traced the waistline of his boxers, the only thing he was wearing. He hadn't heard a bike. He looked at Denzel and decided to pretend it hadn't happened for the moment grasping his hand and pulling him into a brothers hug.

"Happy Birthday,"

Denzel smiled and kissed Clouds neck making him tense, his insides twisting into a tightly coiled heap in the bottom of his abdomen.

He ignored that as well, he was determined to be nice and normal to Denzel today whatever happened.

"So what's the plan, I know your partying tomorrow and the day after there's the Avalanche reunion but what's today all about?" Cloud asked.

"Family day. I'd like it if you came around later though. Maybe we could have a couple of drinks. Celebrate my turning."

Cloud hesitated for a second before agreeing. "If that's what'd make you happy."

Denzel went to walk past him but stopped on par looking into his eyes and putting one icy hand on Clouds opposite shoulder running it up his neck.

"It would, and I won't come onto you I promise."

"Then what's this? Or don't you notice when you slide your hands over my body anymore?"

The way he said it made Denzel blink. "You're like a never ending bowl of popcorn, I took one handful and now I need a lot more."

Cloud put one hand over Denzel's on his shoulder. "How much more?"

The now adult leaned forward whispering into Cloud's ear.

"First I want to tie you down, then I'll tease you by touching everything and nothing, then when you're just about screaming out for some kind of release I'll _Slide_ my hands down to where you want them." Denzel said softly. "That much more."

Cloud let out a ragged breath closing his eyes and letting his imagination do the work.

Denzel's work was done, he walked away dragging his hand across Cloud's chest across one nipple making his gasp. He knew he had to stop the thoughts but he couldn't they just kept coming filling his head with beautiful arousing images. Granted, they weren't exactly what Denzel had said but he couldn't help it, his hands were shaking.

~*~

"So Denz, you going to get a job?" Marlene asked.

"I was thinking maybe I could sign on with Cloud, you said yourself there always too much work." Denzel was calm controlled and a son. It was alarming how much he could change when it was only him and the blond opposite.

"I'll think about it." Cloud said and with that he signed his death warrant.

~*~

*Sniggers uncontrollably*

Review me if your feeling nice and quivery.

*licks lips*

I do not own any of the characters contained herein... But i wish i did.


	2. Release

Cloud knocked on Denzel's door and it opened having not been closed properly. As it swung ajar he froze looking at Denzel who was ramming himself inside another guy. He looked up at him and then looked down again closing his eyes and cumming. He collapsed rolling to the side panting his limbs watery. The other guy was blonde and he looked at Cloud swearing before getting up and pulling his clothes on walking out on unsteady legs. Cloud looked after him for a moment before picking Denzel up, which may have not been a good idea and putting him on the couch.

"Beer?" Cloud asked.

He nodded.

Cloud reasoned that if he'd just had sex it might stop him from being so horny towards him, he might even fall asleep in the afterglow. When he came back with two cold beers he had his pants back on with his eyes closed getting his breathing under control.

"He was blonde." Cloud said putting one foot up on the couch to hide his hard-on which was starting to bother him seeing as he'd got it on the way here and walking in on Denzel had made his pulse race far too fast to be normal.

"So are you." Denzel replied confirming Clouds fears that he had found someone who he could pretend was him.

"Why..." he stopped shaking his head.

"Why what?" Denzel asked.

"Why haven't you given up?" Cloud sighed. "It's been two years and you still… touch me whenever you can."

Denzel looked dark. "I don't really want to talk about it. I said I wouldn't come on to you so let's just avoid the subject okay?"

Cloud nodded wondering at this sudden change in personality before rolling his shoulders backwards and wincing, that nine hour drive to Neibleheim had almost killed him.

"So were you serious about signing on to work with me?" Cloud asked. "Cause I could do with the help."

"Yeah I was, I mean I have a motor bike and I'm not making any money."

"Well you know the AVALANCE reunion?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I have to do a large job right before that in Neibleheim, it will take two of us."

"What are you delivering?" Denzel asked.

"Two boxes of medical supplies for their hospital."

"I'll come." He said without any hesitation. "You can buy me a few drinks at the reunion."

"Deal." Cloud rolled his shoulders backwards again trying to get rid of some of the tension and Denzel got up and stood behind the couch.

"Hey you don't have to." Cloud said as he massaged his shoulders. "Your birthday and everything."

He winced and let out a short breath as Denzel touched a sensitive spot.

"You should take off your shirt, it makes this easier." Denzel said and wincing Cloud did so laying it on his lap.

Denzel lent into rubbing Cloud's shoulders and he tensed up the muscles bulging in his arms groaning slightly.

"Not so hard maybe?" Cloud suggested.

Denzel rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair in sexual frustration but he had made a promise.

~*~

"Where are we going now Cloud?" Denzel asked. "The reunions in another six hours."

"Well seeing as it's in the Mansion I thought we would go there." Cloud said looking at Denzel with slight disbelief. He'd told him, surely.

"Mansion, as in Shinra mansion?" He smiled. "Cool."

"Well Vincent completely restored the place and it has something like ninety five rooms."

Denzel Smiled again, it was ten minuets to the Mansion from here, six hours was a long time.

Cloud got on his bike and Denzel did the same. They sped up the hill.

Walking into the "house" Cloud called out his voice echoing around the wide circular starcase.

"Vincent?"

"No need to shout." Said a silky low voice by his right ear and Cloud turned to see Vincent had walked out of the kitchen door behind him. His cape was missing that usually hid his figure. Apparently he didn't feel he had to hide it when they were around.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"You know you should probably put your cape back on when Yuffie gets here." Denzel said.

Vincent looked at him. "Glad to see you noticed it was off."

Denzel let an innocent smile cover his face.

"That's not going to fool me, I've heard stories kid…" Vincent frowned. "But why should I put my cape on around Yuffie?"

Denzel smiled. "She talks about you a lot, what she'd like to do…"

Vincent paled. "And what is that?" he asked.

"It involves a couple of sets of handcuffs and some lube." Denzel said.

Cloud wondered whether Denzel was being completely honest but the look on Vincent's face made him laugh.

"Don't worry man, I'll protect you…" He said. "A shower would be nice before this party gets started though…"

Vincent nodded still pale and led them up the stairs to the first level of guest rooms.

"Who cleans this place?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, I have a house maid." Vincent said. "Now that I think about it she seems to be interested in me as well."

Denzel smiled. "Can't imagine why?" he said laying on the sarcasm thick.

Cloud pushed his shoulder and he went into one of the rooms chuckling.

When Cloud was sure they were alone in the corridor he sighed letting his shoulders slump and his muscles relax.

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "Things got worse?" he asked.

Cloud went into one of the rooms beckoning Vincent in behind him.

"He turned eighteen, so now he thinks there's no reason why I cant…." Cloud sank to the floor in the Wutaian style decorated room and slumped against the wall.

"So just scratch his itch, then he can get on with screwing everything that moves." Vincent said, cruder than Cloud had ever heard him talk.

Cloud just stayed in the same position and let out a long sigh.

Vincent reached over and lifted his chin seeing a confirmation in the mans expression. "Oh." He said.

They shared a look.

"Oh." Cloud repeated.

"So its like that…"

Cloud nodded and bit his lip, "But its not what he wants, how could I expect him too when he's barely eighteen."

Vincent smiled slowly. "So that's what you let out when he were drunk…"

Cloud nodded again, "But it wasn't just that, if it was just that then he would be different about it…"

Vincent, having heard about Denzel's Sexual advances from the moment go from cloud, locked the door and leaned against it beside the warrior.

"So what happened?"

"I don't really remember that much but I went into his room, you see earlier that day he'd given me a detailed description of his first time. Which was about a year before. I had been slightly shocked that he'd started so early and that he was gay too I suppose but he'd told me that lately nothing had been enough for him…. Anyway I went into his room and sat on the side of his bed watching him sleep but he wasn't sleeping and he sat up and we were so…. Close. He asked me what I was doing. I replied that I was watching him sleep and-and…" Cloud stopped and knelt in front of Vincent leaning close. "We were like this, and then I kissed him and said I love you."

Vincent nodded and Cloud got up pacing.

"And now…" He raked his fingers through his hair. "Now I just wanna…"

Vincent got up. "You want what, to have him, possess him?"

Cloud didn't answer that question just lashed out at the air. "Some kind of release… I just to get rid of all the tention that's inside of me." He looked up at the ceiling.

"What happened before, did it help?" Vincent asked.

Cloud stopped and looked at him shyly, "Well…"

There was a dead silence before Cloud took a deep breath.

"Are you offering?"

Vincent nodded and Cloud stepped towards him slowly.

"Don't try and control yourself…" He said.

Cloud pressed the taller man into the wall with his hands on his chest looking at the leather like it had a meaning.

Vincent put his hand and claw on clouds hips waiting for something and seeing Cloud looking down dropped to his knees.

Cloud felt his hands begin to shake as he looked at Vincent and ran his fingers through his black hair, the feeling of power he got as he looked down at him instead of up, he rested both hands on his shoulders. Somehow knowing that once he started this he wasn't going to be capable of rational thought Cloud checked his pocket feeling the small tube in there and took it out throwing it on the bed before swallowing and…

"I might be rough with you…" Cloud said.

"I Like it that way."

Cloud pulled him up and led him to the bed pushing him onto it.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, go ahead."

~*~

Sorry this took soooo long, I had to get over my yaoi full on sex fear and… well its safe to say that I'm getting better.

I do not own anything contained herein including characters and world.


	3. Denial

Cloud lay there for a while panting before turning on his side looking at the wall.

"Cloud?"

"Yea?"

The blond managed to keep his voice steady, just.

"Look." Vincent turned him over softly. "I know I'm not him… But you said that he's not ready for that so you have to accept it."

Cloud didn't say a word he just got up and pulled on his clothes.

"Thank you Vincent." He said softly.

"Hey." The man turned him around with only trousers on. "I'll always be here when you need me."

"I'm going for a ride." Cloud said. "Then I'm coming back and having a shower."

Vincent nodded and cupped the side of Clouds face. "Some day he will accept you for what you can offer besides sex…" he said. "Until then…."

Cloud sighed and hugged Vincent before walking out the door and taking the stairs down to the ground floor.

As he walked across the marble entrance hall and out the front door he looked around seeking to avoid Denzel if he could walking backwards towards him bike and sitting on it with a sigh of relief.

"Avoiding me?"

Cloud jumped off his bike his blood rushing in his ears at the whisper in and slight tickle of breath on his neck.

"No." he stated lamely.

Denzel, who had been underneath his own bike checking the engine, smiled and vaulted Clouds transport approaching the man slowly.

"You know its only six o clock…" he said.

Cloud backed into a pillar and stopped, of course he could of kept going using his Mako enhanced muscles but… he suddenly thought. _If I can face Sephiroth I can face Denzel…_ He stepped towards the "Boy" and composed his face.

"I'm going out for a drive." He said calmly going to walk past.

Denzel stopped him, one arm around the blonde's waist.

"Can I come with you?" he asked.

Cloud looked down at the intruding hand that left Goosebumps as he walked out of it.

"I just want to be alone…" He swung one leg over Fenrir and started the engine.

"You can be alone with me."

Suddenly Denzels arms were around him and his warmth was heating up Cloud's back, he felt his heart quicken but resolved to stay remote.

"Don't try anything while I'm driving." He tried to growl but it came out with a slight squeak on the "anything."

Denzels hands crept downward for a few agonizing moments and slid up the inside of his thy.

"Only joking…" he slid his hand back up.

"Sure."

Cloud set off up the narrow twisty mountain road that didn't go anywhere taking the bends as fast as possible to make Denzel too scared to move his hands for fear of falling off. It didn't work.

Denzel's nimble fingers were busy fiddling with, but not undoing, clouds belt by the time they got halfway up. Clouds mind was so focused on driving he didn't notice until the brunette's hand slid into his pants to play with what it found there.

Cloud braked hard skidding to a halt making Denzel's hand tighten for e moment before the two of them just froze for a minuet before the intruding hand started to move once more.

"S-Stop." Cloud muttered. "Get off."

Denzel didn't take any notice.

"I have no intention of moving." He rubbed himself in circular movements against Cloud breathing in his ear.

"I said… Stop." With his new found control Cloud took Denzels hand out and clambered off the bike backing away slowly. "We need to talk, right now."

"What is there to talk about?"

"You are NOT getting in my pants, is that understood?"

Denzel took out the keys for the bike and dropped them into his pants.

"No, but if you want to get back and see your friends you are going to get into mine."

Cloud simply stared at his crotch for a minuet wondering how it could have possibly got to this.

"I'll walk."

"It will take you about three hours from here, and you know it."

Cloud swore and walked over to the still seated eighteen year old and looked at his waistband before biting his lip and slipping one finger into it.

Denzel flinched and leaned back a little.

Cloud grimaced and proceeded to find the second waistband of his underwear brushing up against some pubic hair.

He glared and pushed his hand all the way inside looking at what he was doing and not at Denzels face. Though he could hear the brunette's breathing, as harsh as it was.

Cloud knew it wasn't going to be right there but wasn't expecting to have to quite literally grope around Denzels balls to find them. He checked the other side. Still nothing. Denzel moaned.

"C'mon." his eyes were closed.

Cloud felt around his shaft again and finally found the elusive ring of metal which he pulled on gently but suddenly his lips were being assaulted and he was pulled on top of his own hand as he didn't have a chance to move it.

Cloud couldn't pull free, he stayed where he was and then The brunette whispered in his ear once again.

"Don't try and tell me you don't want it now, you cant do that to me." He gasped for air. "Not after you've just run your hands over me like that…"

Cloud thought over all the things in his mind remembering the way Denzel had just left Couds hand on him when he was sixteen. All the touches concealed by different body parts.

"I can't." He said softly.

"Why not?" Denzel let his headrest back on the seat of the bike and simply looked at cloud. "Its not that hard…"

"Yes it is, you don't understand…" Cloud tried to turn his head away but couldn't tear his eyes away from Denzels.

"Do I have to?"

"yes."

"Then explain it to me."

Cloud breathed in the mountain air and his foster sons scent.

"Its wrong, its evil and its simply stupid… but I love you." Cloud said.

"I don't care, you can love me." Denzel said.

"And that's why you cant have me." Cloud replied pulling away at last and putting the keys into the bike.

"Because _you_ love me?" Denzel asked. "I've known that since I was sixteen."

"No." Cloud started his bike. "Because _you_ don't."

* * *

"Hey cloud."

Cloud turned around so see Denzel leading a girl into the house. It had been three months since the reunion Denzel had grown detatched from Cloud in that time preferring to "Walk on his own" as tifa liked to call it.

"Cloud this is Emily..." he introduced her and they shook hands.

"Hi." Polite and easy but ever so hard.

"Hi."

"Is it alright for her to stay for tea?"

"yeah its fine..." Cloud said.

Just. Fine.


	4. Reasurance

Two years later:

Cloud sat oppersite Emily, Denzel's long standing girlfriend. Strangly Cloud found that he liked her, she wasn't afraid to talk to him like a normal person and got past the massive sword mounted on the wall quite quickly. Unlike some of Denzels girl/boyfriends she also wasn't too atracted to the fellow blond and treated him with just the right amount of respect due to Denzel's "dad."

"How are you Cloud?" She asked with her ready smile.

"Good, you?"

"About the same, bit achey from the long ride back from costa le sol." she stretched out her arms and relaxed onto the squishy couch.

"Much traffic?" Cloud asked.

"None at all." she grinned to herself and Cloud could just imagen what had happened on the way back.

"Going that way in a minuet so I arrive in the morning." Cloud stated. "Cant stand it when there's ques."

"How are you going to get there by morning?"

Cloud gestured at his sword. "I'm taking the back roads."

There was a comfortable silence for a while while the two of them just relaxed with a night breeze wandering through the room, Cloud glanced at the clock.

"Speaking of which i had better go." he got up and reached for the sword on the wall.

"Hang on, Denzel said he wanted to talk to you about something before you left."

Cloud looked at the mounted clock again. "Do you know what time he was hoping to get back?"

"Five minuets at most, he was only getting a bottle of wine..."

Cloud looked once more at the clock before sitting down. "I can wait five minuets."

"Whats the worst thing you've encountered?" Emily asked.

"Apart from the obvious?"

"Yeah."

Cloud thought for a while. "I took on a few dragons in the mountains around neibleheim once."

"By a few you mean..."

"Four or five." Cloud said.

"Nice."

"But that doesn't compare to some of the battles I've fought." Cloud shook his head seeing silver for a second but then Denzel was walking through the door and Cloud was standing again taking his sword off the wall with one hand.

"Hey, can i talk to you for a moment?" Denzel asked.

"Yeah."

"Be right with you Em."

Denzel led Cloud into the kitchen and put a bottle of wine on the battered table. The blonde closed the door behind him.

"Okay, i have to go in a minuet."

"Emily thinks i'm going to prepose."

"Scratch that." Cloud sat down putting his sword on the table. "Are you?"

"I was, but then i reconcidered, im twenty for Shivers sake." Denzel ran his fingers through his hair. "i dont want to get married."

Cloud frowned. "This is a sticky situation." he stated. "Why does she think your going to prepose?"

"She found a ring in my jacket pocket when she was tidying the hotel room." Denzel exsplained. "And since then shes been all happy about eveything."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to tell her." Denzel said. "Otherwise she'll just get angry."

Cloud laughed bitterly. "She's going to be angry anyway."

"Yeah, i suppose."

"What made you want to prepose?" Cloud probed gently.

Denzel looked up at him with those big blue eyes and shook his soft hair out of his eyes.

"I thought i loved her..."

The double meaning wasn't lost on Cloud. "Thats just the way it goes sometimes, the both of you will work through it."

Denzel smiled. "I hope so."

"Do you want me to stay?" Cloud asked.

"Nah, it'll be right. i'll ply her with a bit of wine first."

Cloud smiled and got up taking his sword in hand. "I'll see you in a few days."

Denzel got up also and hugged the blond unexspectedly. "Thanks Cloud."

Cloud froze for a second before hugging him one armed. "Saright."

Denzel smiled and clapped him on the shoulder before taking a deep breath and picking up the bottle of wine like a weapon.

"Wish me luck." he walked out of the kitchen.

"Luck wished." Cloud said softly to himself before exiting the house and settling himself on his bike.

* * *

Short but leading to other things...

I own nothing contained herin.


	5. Things Have Changed

* * *

Cloud staggered through Seventh Heaven's back enterance climbing the stairs and walking into his room. His sword was placed on the floor and Clouds clothing joined it a few moments later while he lit a candle on his bedside table. Who knew why the power was out in edge but it was probably going to be that way for a few more hours yet.

He stretched his muscles taking a deep breath to try and calm his senses that were on high alert after a gargantuan spider had ambushed him on the way back. He lifted the covers on his bed and froze. Someone was in his bed, and that someone was Denzel.

Cloud sat on the side of the bed peeling the covers back so he could see the tips of Denzel's feathery hair. He gently nudged the sleeping form a few times untill it turned over revealing Denzels sleepy face.

"Denzel?"

In the soft candel light Denzel's face seemed to melt.

"Dont send me away, not tonight." his eyes were wide with contained sadness.

Cloud looked at him for a while before running his fingers through Denzels soft unruly hair for the first time in years.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Emily and i broke up." Denzel said. "She's staying my apartment for a while untill she can find her own place."

Cloud stroked Denzels hair once more and he closed his eyes the feel of Cloud playing with his hair comforting.

"Does that mean i can stay?" he asked.

Cloud shifted position lying down beside Denzel and pulling the covers over both of them. "If you want to."

Denzel sighed and propped his head up with one hand watching the candel flicker and dance throwing its warm light over everything, Cloud in turn watched him, his soft face in the yellow light.

"I'm sorry Denzel, for how it turned out." Cloud murmured.

"So am I, i feel like i just wasted a year." Denzel shook his head before resting it on Clouds shoulder, closing his eyes and putting one hand in the middle of Clouds chest running his fingers over the creamy skin, up and down his fingernails tickeling just a tiny bit. "How was your journey?"

"Long, with a giant spider."

Denzel opened his blue eyes and shuffled untill he was on the same level.

"Are you hurt?" he asked seriously.

"No."

Denzel let a small smile grace his lips and lifted his fingers to Cloud's overlong fringe shifting it slightly to the side a little till the warriors eyes were free of hair.

"Your hair annoys me sometimes." he stated as the lock of blond went back to its original position.

"So does yours." Cloud grinned and ran his fingers through Denzels hair so it was out of his eyes but no matter how many times he combed it through with his fingers it never stayed.

"First one to get it to stay gets to lie in bed tommorow while the other gets tea." Denzel said.

"Agreed."

Denzel attacked Clouds hair pushing it to the side multipull times while the older male moved underneath him but the stubbon strands always went back. Cloud licked his fingers squirming and smoothing Denzels fringe to one side.

"Mission completed." he said laughing.

Denzel simply shook his head with a smile and rested his head on his hand looking down at Cloud, his eyes dropping to his lips before he could stop them. Cloud couldn't help but do the same licking his own lips but not moving a muscle otherwise.

"Can i kiss you?" Denzel asked softly.

"Is that a good idea?" Cloud asked licking his lips once more and watching Denzel for movement.

"I dont know."

Cloud lifted his head off the pillow, and supporting himself with his elbows, touched his lips to Denzels feeling his whole body go hot and cold.

"I think i still love you." Cloud whispered.

Denzel forgot how to breath for a moment as the words sunk in before capturing Clouds bottom lip between his and sucking a little bit, it was like his first kiss all over again. His stomach was doing backflips and he wanted more.

Cloud closed his eyes and put his hand on Denzel's shoulder pulling him closer and venturing with the tip of his tounge out of his own mouth into the brunnette's meeting another in the middle. he pulled away rolling out of the bed before Denzel could stop him.

"This can't be happening, not again." He said raking his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. But then he was being pressed into the wall and kissed once again, softly but with a little more urgency. He couldn't breath, not with Denzel's hands running over his chest and abs.

"Sorry." The hands stopped. "But things have changed."

"Changed?" Cloud gasped opening his eyes once more and running his shaky fingers over Denzels lips. "What do you mean?" clouds legs buckled on him but Denzel caught him.

"You're exhaused?" he asked. "It can wait." Denzel helped Cloud back into bed laying him on his side to he could curl into him from behind. As he did so, wrapping an arm around the blonds waist, he smiled and kissed the back of his neck.

"It never used to wait..." Cloud murmured.

"It can wait."

* * *

YAY, and i've started the next chapter..... :)))))

I own nothing contained herein


	6. Breakup

Chapter Six:

Cloud woke the next morning to fingers running through his hair and brushing over his shoulder blades. He shifted towards the heat curling up and wrapping his arms around the warm body lying next to him.

"Good morning." someone said softly.

"Hmm..." Cloud opened his bleary eyes and blinked up at Denzel for a few moments before closing them again and nuzzling against his chest pressing his lips to the soft skin and smiling.

"I'll be back." Denzel said pulling away.

Cloud opened his eyes tightening his arms on the younger male. "Where are you going?"

"Tea... remember?"

Cloud yawned and kissed Denzel's cheek before letting his arms slip from around him.

A door banged below.

Denzel went downstairs stretching and smiling contentedly. Last night he had slept so much better than he ever had with Emily, Cloud was just… a better shape to wrap his arms around. Going into the kitchen and putting the kettle on the stove Denzel turned and lent against the counter playing with a tea towel just as Emily walked in. Denzel blinked several times.

"Emily?" He thought quickly but quickly figured out that she couldn't know that a minuet ago he'd been in bed with Cloud unless she smelt him and he wasn't going to let her get that close.

"Denzel I couldn't sleep last night."

"Really?" by the slightly disappointed look he could tell that she was hoping he would say the same.

"Yes, you see I regret everything I said last night." She said.

"Oh?" Denzel could hear someone coming down the stairs.

"Yes, I wanted to ask weather maybe you forget all the things I said and we start again."

Cloud came into the room yawning his eyes heavily lidded with sleep. He lent over Denzel and got a glass before filling it with water and sitting down on a kitchen chair with his back still to Emily who was staring. Denzel realised they were both in their boxers. Cloud could draw peoples gaze in boxers.

Denzel thanked shiva that Cloud hadn't kissed him or hugged him, he could still get away with this.

"Emily I thought a lot last night too." _Not about you._ "I thought that we've had a good run as a couple and it was best we move on."

"Denzel I…" she stopped. "I think I love you."

Denzel opened his mouth to say something but Cloud got up shattering his focus. Emily's eyes followed him out of the room.

"He's gay you know." Denzel said without thinking.

"Denzel, I'm not interested in your foster father."

Well I_ am. _He thought. "Just thought I'd let you know, you know for future reference."

Denzel couldn't believe what was coming out of his treacherous mouth, he sounded relaxed about the whole situation. _Damn it he _was_ relaxed about the whole situation._

She looked at him slightly shocked. "For future reference? I want to spend my life with you."

"Ah, well er life… the meaning of and all that." Denzel was going to laugh any second. "I don't believe we are soul mates Emily."

"But _I_ do." She said. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Umm, er not really. Kinda has to work for both of us."

"Is this a joke?" she asked angry.

"No, its just…" _I love the ass-hot-spankable blond in the next room. **Say it say it.**_

Denzel ignored the insistent evil voice in his head.

"I just realised how much happier I feel now I'm single. I'm sorry Emily."

Emily started to cry, angry tears cascading down her face.

"You made love to me on the side of the road yesterday."

"Day before yesterday." Denzel corrected.

"Whatever Denzel." She wiped her eyes. "Didn't it mean anything to you?"

"The side of the road wasn't that special…" Denzel started.

"No, the sex Denzel!" she almost screamed in frustration.

"Err the sex… the sex…" he though about the best way to let her down but couldn't think of a better alternative. "I have a massive sex drive."

Wrong answer.

She threw a coffee mug at his head and ran out of the house slamming the door behind her.

He looked after the cup seeing it smash against the wall and then went to check she had gone.

"Has she left?" someone half gasped.

"Cloud?" Denzel went out into the hall properly to see Cloud curled up in a ball shaking.

He suddenly exploded with laughter and breathless sentences.

"…Meaning of life… You corrected her on the day…. Oh god I'm going to die…" He gasped for air and Denzel began to giggle.

"I was kinda silly wasn't I."

He nodded still speechless.

"But its all part of my break up tactic." He said.

"Sure…" Cloud simply laughed.

"Would you like something else to laugh about?" Denzel asked before diving on top of Cloud digging his fingers into Clouds ribs. Cloud writhed around on the floor pushing him away and trying to do the same but it wasn't working, he couldn't breath. He fought to be on top straddling Denzel and trying to pin him down but Denzel's fingers were everywhere and he was flipped again.

"God Denzel stop." Cloud gasped and the perverted side of Denzel clicked and he abandoned the tickling going in for a kiss.

Denzels lips were so hot and Cloud was so out of breath he gasped for air in between kisses biting Denzel's lip when he didn't let him breathe. It was so rough and frenzied Denzel forgot everything and simply pulled Cloud to his feet and slammed him into the solid oak front door.

"Fuck Denzel."

Denzel paused for a moment but before he could start speaking Clouds lips were back on his and he was grinding both of them into oblivion. Cloud threw back his head.

Denzel bit at his neck his breath hot and fast as Cloud still fought to breath his stomach hurting a little now.

Denzel reached over and deadlocked the door before dropping to his knees and pulling Clouds boxers down around his ankles.

Cloud was fully erect and dripping slightly as Denzel lowered his mouth over his cock his fingers gripping his ass and lower back. Cloud threaded his fingers through Denzels hair.

As Denzel licked underneath the head and Clouds hips thrust forward accompanied by a loud cry of ecstasy pushing Clouds penis all the way down Denzels throat.

Denzel gagged and swallowed out of reflex his teeth just slightly coming together.

He pushed Clouds hips away the urge to throw up coming with the sensation but there was only a loud sucking noise. Denzel looked around for lube but simply stuck his fingers in his mouth instead. He ran his fingers over Clouds balls before sliding them backwards and over his entrance.

"Denzel… what's changed?" Cloud gasped.

"Now?" Denzel moaned getting to his feet sliding a finger inside Cloud making him yelp slightly.

He panted for a while trying to surround what he wanted to say with good words while he prepared Cloud touching his Prostate every now and again to keep him distracted but then he stopped trying and simply whispered what he had to say breathlessly into Clouds neck.

"I love you." He picked the heavy warrior up and removed his fingers sliding the head of his cock into him. "I love you."

"I…. Love you… too." Cloud gasped.

Denzel smiled through his rapid breathing and surged forward making Cloud half scream as his entire cock was embedded inside him. He took hold of Clouds penis covered in his own spit and pumped it when he remembered pushing himself into cloud hard and erratically.

Cloud simply screamed and yelled out his name with every thrust the solid door banging against its frame.

Another thrust and Denzel bit down on Clouds neck.

"I love you!" he yelled gasping for air.

Cloud was speechless his climax building.

"Love you." Denzel thrust again.

Cloud was a one more bone shattering thrust away.

Denzel pulled away from the door and slammed Cloud into it once more with more force than a truck.

"Denzel!"

Denzel came and fell to the floor with Cloud on top of him.

"You." He gasped. "I love _you_."

I own nothing contained herein.


End file.
